Kingdom Acadamy
by Vanitas-Remnant
Summary: Welcome, everyone, to another year at Kingdom Academy! We are please to have all sorts of new events added to the roster. I'm sure you all know that at KA, we take pride in our programs, and the fact that for a running total of 19 years, we have been undefeated in all the competitions. Be apart of the talented individuals, and be a Kingdom Academy Shadow today!


**Kingdom Acadamy- Vanitas-Of-The-Vanushi aka Violetflamedancer**

**Summary: An AU high school fanfic with lots of characters, romance, drama, drama and more DRAMA.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy or The World Ends With You. They belong to Square Enix. What I do own is this fanfic, and the idea, and all the drama. Also a big THANK YOU to ** **for the use of the last names!**

**Author Note: Quick note, anything in bold is me personally speaking to you, audience. I may put quizes or random comments in here, so it's your decision to read them or not. I strongly advise it though, because I give out oneshots as prizes.**

**Character Bios:**

**Sora Hikari****- Age: 16. A very eccentric and happy-go-lucky teen, with chocolate brown hair and rich blue eyes. Musician and sports jock. Has a bright and cheery personality that brings smiles to everyone's faces. ****Destiny Islands****. Cousins with ****Roxas Aethon****.**

**Riku Somment****- Age: 17. Cool, calm and collected with long silver hair and bright aquamarine eyes. Quiet and very troubled, being abused by his step-father (which he keeps a secret). Looks dark and scary but really has a great personality, that would do anything to protect the ones he loves and or is close to. ****Destiny Islands****.**

**Kairi Lovelock****- Age: 16. A caring and kind-hearted girl with auburn red hair and bright lavender eyes. A bit of a prep, but loves to dress in a way that expresses her personality. Very loyal and can be headstrong and stubborn. ****Destiny Islands****. Cousins with ****Namine Emori**** and ****Xion Somerni****.**

**Selphie Tilmit****- Age: 16. Another preppy girl, with dark brown hair and green eyes. Loves to shop and stay fit with her jump rope. Can get a little on your case-y if you dont tell her everything. ****Destiny Islands****.**

**Wakka Yevon****- Age: 17. Surfer with rustic red hair and brown eyes. Loves playing volleyball and surfing-being the only things he really talks about. ****Destiny Islands****.**

**Tidus Clearwater****- Age: 16. More on the childish side with blonde hair and blue eyes. Has a huge crush on Selphie. Tends to get a bit aggressive and fighterish. ****Destiny Islands****.**

**Larxene Cloryx****- Age: 17. Typical beach bunny with bleached blonde hair and cat-like green eyes. She's a surfer and in-line skater mets seductive model, with no boundries when it comes to her sexuality. Can be a b*tch. Ex-girlfriend to ****Axel Oryxine****. ****Destiny Islands****.**

**Roxas Aethon****- Age: 16. A lot like his cousin ****Sora Hikari****, personality wise with golden blonde hair and rich blue eyes. Music and Drama geek. Bad memories cause Roxas to have more anger and tenseness that ****Sora****. Boyfriend to ****Namine Emori****. Cousins with ****Sora Hikari****. ****Twilight Town****.**

**Namine Emori****- Age: 16. Quiet and shy, with flaxen blonde hair and lavender eyes. Works as a temp nurse at the Twilight Town hospital. Soft spoken and kind. Girlfriend to ****Roxas Aethon****. Cousins with ****Kairi Lovelock**** and ****Xion Somerni****. ****Twilight Town****.**

**Xion Somerni****- Age: 16. Personality wise, a lot like ****Kairi Lovelock****, with ink black hair and rich blue eyes. Tends to act on the emo side when something bad happens. Doesn't have a lot of friends, due to her Hipster mets goth style. Cousins with ****Kairi Lovelock**** and ****Namine Emori****. ****Twilight Town****.**

**Axel Oryxine****- Age: 17. Pyro and fighter at heart with flaming red hair and emerald green eyes. Due to problems with his old home, lives in a shared apartment with ****Zexion Stelona****. Disreguards any sexual orientation or mortality. Ex-Boyfriend to ****Larxene Cloryx****. Best friends with ****Roxas Aethon****. Brother to ****Lea Oryxine****. ****Twilight Town****.**

**Zexion Stelona****- Age: 17. Calm and usually quiet intellect with steel blue hair and aqua eyes. Has MAJOR home problems and was kicked out at middle school. Lives with ****Axel Oryxine****. Dating life sucks, only dating men, because females never appealed to him. ****Twilight Town****.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "The Take Over, The Breaks Over" by Fall Out Boy, but like any FOB fan, oh God how I wish I did.**

**CHAPTER 1: The First Day**

**-Destiny Islands-**

The alarm clock blared, trying to wake up the sleeping teen. A spikey head of chocolate brown hair rolled over and rich blue eyes cracked open, looking at the clock. Sora Hikari's eyes widened and jumped out of bed, slamming his hand on the 'off' button, stopping the beeping.

"I was supposed to wake up an hour ago!" He exclaimed, getting up and tripping over the pile of clothes that swelled from the closet._ Note to Self- Shove clothes in closet and make sure to lock the door. _He had just enough time to shower, get dressed and style his hair before running out the door and catching the bus.

Riku Sommet had started from his house, headphone covering his ears, listening to his favorite band, Fall Out Boy. Ever since he had heared their song, Thnks Fr Th Mmmrs, he was hooked. The main singer Patrick Vaughn Stump had -well every FOB fan thought so- a literal voice of an angel. No man possible had such a clean and clear voice. Riku had a fan crush on Patrick and Pete Wentz, like everyone who loves Fall Out Boy. He had all their albums on his iPod, posters plastering his walls. He even had boughten on the internet a bunch of FOB band tees and a hoodie-which he was wearing. The only thing he hadn't been able to accomplish was see them in concert. Fall Out Boy never came to Destiny Islands, always stopping in Traverse or Twilight Town before going somewhere else. It didn't help that tickets were pricey as hell, and Riku was broke.

_I am an arms dealer  
Fitting you with weapons in the form of words  
And don't really care which side wins  
As long as the room keeps singing  
That's just the business I'm in, yeah_

"Riku!" Sora yelled, sprinting towards the silver haired kid. Riku didnt hear, his noise cancelling headphones blocking all outside noise. He also was mumbling the lyrics. It wasn't tell Sora slammed into Riku, when Riku snapped into reality.

"Sora... The hell?" Riku growled, his headphones laying a foot away, music blasting. Sora winced, rubbing the spot on his forehead where the headphones hit him. After a few seconds, Sora's eyes widened, and he rolled backwards and off of Riku, blushing. He had previously been straddling the older teen's waist. Riku laided like that for a few seconds before grabbing his headphones and flipping backwards, like a pro acrobat, and landing on his feet.

"Sorry! I was gonna crash..." Sora said, standing up on wobbly legs. He never could be so graceful like Riku. He briefly wondered where Riku learned how to do that, before seeing the bus pull up to their stop.

"Bus" Riku called, before taking off. Sora ran, but didn't get there before his friend -he having a good thirty second head start. The bus took off, as soon as Sora stepped onto it. He made his way to the back of the empty bus where his friends were waiting for him.

"Hey there, Sora." Kairi Lovelock smiled, her bright lavender eyes shining. Secretly, ever since she moved to the tropical islands a few years earlier with her military step-father, she had a crush on the brunette. Sora smiled back and sat next to her.

"Hi, Kairi! Ready for another year?" He asked, sliding off his backpack, and placing it on the floor. The auburn headed girl nodded, and looked towards Selphie Timult who was babbling happily to Tidus Clearwater, in the seat in front of them. Both Kairi and Sora looked over at Riku, who watched Destiny Islands pass, out the window. This past summer, his mom had gotten in a freak accident and died, leaving him and his step-father alone in the huge beach house that Riku's mom inherited from her grandfather. They were scared for their friend, because he hadn't left his house much, or if he did, he always had his headphones on, blasting music. It was like he was trapped in his head, drowning out the world.

"Hey brudda, sista." Wakka Yevon said, leaning towards them with his volleyball in his hand. Sora and Kairi looked at Wakka and smiled.

"Hey." Kairi said, brushing back her shoulder length crimson hair.

"Hey Wakka..." Sora started, glancing over at Riku. He didn't look over, keeping his eyes on the window. Wakka lifted an eyebrow.

"Is something the matter, brudda?" He asked, to Sora, who looked back at the blonde.

"Kinda... Have you been able to get Riku out and about this summer? He hadn't even answered any one of my texts..." Sora asked, occasionally glancing at Riku, making sure he didnt hear. Which he didn't, but Sora just wanted to make sure. Wakka shook his head, and turned, sticking his legs in the aisle, even though the school bus policy specifically said no legs in the aisle.

"Sorry. I was busy working in the Surfer shop all summer, that or surfing... You should know that." Sora nodded, musing his chocolate brown hair.

"Yeah..." The bus pulled to a stop and more kids piled on, dispersing their seats. Kairi put her hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Don't worry, maybe he just needs time. He just lost his mother, remember. I dont know what I would do if I lost my mom, or stepdad." She said, looking down, and feeling sad, thinking about a world without her sweet parents. Sora hugged her, and petted her hair. Kairi blushed, her mood changing. Wakka smiled, and turned, boucing the ball on his knee.

-Hallow Bastion/Kingdom Acadamy-

"Alright everyone. Welcome to Kingdom Acadmy." The bus driver said into the speakers, announcing the arrival of the school. Everyone looked at the school, and started talking at once. Mainly the freshman had bug eyes at the large castle like school, while everyone just shrugged, getting off the bus.

"Riku, my man. I'm so sorry to hear about your mom." Axel Oryxine came up to the albino haired teen, and touched his shoulder. Riku rotated his arm, removing Axel's hand, and took up a defensive stance.

"Don't touch me." He growled, then stalked off towards the school. Sora, Kairi, and Axel's eyes widened, and their jaws dropped.

"What's his damage? I just said I was sorry..." Axel asked, suspiciously. Zexion Stelona, Axel's roomate and Riku's best friend had told him about the accident, but nothing more. Sora and Kairi shrugged.

"We dont know anything more than you." Kairi said, then she grabbed Sora's wrist and pulled him towards the school, inwardly beaming. "Come on, we dont wanna be late." Sora complied, following instead of being dragged. A blush came across his face, while he glanced at their almost linked hands.

Riku angrily twisted the lock on his locker and opened it, seeing the picture of his mom he had placed in there on his freshman year-he being a junior now. It hurt to see her smiling face with his. They looked a lot alike, both having silver hair and aquamarine eyes. 'You have my looks but you're fathers' stature.' He could almost hear his mom's voice, over his music. Sighing, he put the picture in the back of a random book, and pulled down his headphones, turning his music off.

"Hiding a pic isn't gonna erase anything." Xion Somerni said, coming up to Riku's side. She had been decked out in all new Hipster clothing, along with a Falling In Reverse band tee. Riku ignored the comment, and looked at her.

"How was their concert?" He asked, gesturing to the tee. Xion grinned.

"Amaza-freakin-zing! Ronnie totally threw himself into the audience, and they were shooting freakin' teeshirts at us. God, it was amazing. It really sucks that you couldn't have made it... You would have had a lot of fun." Xion said quickly, remembering the fact that Riku said he had to work at his new job, at the Twilight Town diner. She had a ticket for him, but she ended up taking Zexion instead. Riku smirked, feeling Xion's happiness radiate towards him.

"I'm glad you found someone to go with." Riku sighed, and turned back to his locker. There wasnt much in there. A My Chemical Romance poster, a book-The Hunger Games, and an extra set of clothes, just in case something happened. He opened up his backpack and added a whitish gray hoodie with extinctive black markings*. Xion watched sadly, as her friend avoided her, closed the locker and sidestepped her, heading to class.

"Riku... Wait." He stopped, and turned slightly, as she stepped up. She was about to put her hand on his shoulder, but stopped, knowing that he would just swing his arm around- like how he did to Axel- and stalk off. Deep inside, Xion loved Riku. Once she met him last year, it was hard not to care deeply for the poor emo kid. He made Xion happy and whole inside.

"Walk me to my class?" She asked, smiling. He shrugged, and started towards the classrooms.

Roxas Aethon and Namine Emori walked hand in hand up the steps of the school. They had been dating ever since Namine helped treat Roxas' broken ankle- which he recieved from a skateboarding accident, during the summer right before their freshman year. Roxas had fell in love for Namine's personality and actions, not her body, which was alright with Namine, because she had never dated anyone before Roxas, and in fact everytime Roxas would try and kiss her, she would reject him.

"Roxas, and Namine, sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g." Axel taunted, waiting for them at the top. Namine blushed, looking down, and pulled her hand away from Roxas. The sun blonde rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at his best friend.

"Don't you have some girl to make out with or something?" Roxas retorted, trying to get Namine to give her hand back. Axel shook his head, and falling in step behind the couple.

"Unfortunately. It's only the firs-Holy shit..." Axel stopped in his tracks, and looked wide eyed, at a bleach blonde girl with slicked back hair, and cat like green eyes. The female was obviously flirting with some pink haired well dressed teen. Axel couldn't help but stare at the tan and very fit, long legged beauty. She wore short jean shorts, that fit her bottom very well, with a white tanktop, and bright electric yellow high top kicks. It wasn't tell her cat green eyes landed on Axel, when he stopped staring, and finally walked foward. Roxas watched his friend from the side, seeing his strange motions. Never had he seen the pyro act in such a daze, or consumed by one person. Axel was the type to jump from one person to the next, not caring about his sexual orientation or mortality. Not that Axel ever said anything, but Roxas was pretty sure Axel wasn't a virgin.

"Larxene..." Axel said in a trance, stepping closer. The blonde turned away from the well dressed male, who stepped away and around the two, meeting up with some person.

"Axel." Larxene purred, as the red haired pounced, pulling her into a hug.

"I haven't seen you in years!" Axel had picked her up and spun her around. Larxene gave a wicked smile, and touched Axel's cheek, her fingers brushing across the teardrop tattoos on his face.

"You got a tattoo..." Axel blushed and bit his lip, his emerald eyes looking deeply into her own green eyes. The stood there, for a sec, before leaning towards each other. Roxas, being the best friend he was, cockblocked the two teens, by pulling Axel's belt loop back.

"Axel, whose you're friend?" He asked, as Namine slipped away and caught up with Sora and Kairi. Axel scratched the back of his head, skillfully not poking himself with his slicked back hair.

"Uhm... Roxas, this is Larxene... uh... an old friend... Larxene, this is Roxas, my best friend." Larxene's perfectly plucked eyebrows raised slightly, amused. She smiled, and looked at the shorter blonde.

"Hi, pipsqueak." Roxas frown, and opened his mouth to say something, but the bell cut him off.

"Oh, I better get to class. See you around, Axel." Larxene purred, before giving Axel a sweet kiss on the lips then strode away. Axel blushed, and watched her go. Roxas had to shake Axel to bring him back to reality.

"Who is she really?" The blonde asked, as the two friends walked into class. Axel sighed.

"My first love, and the girl who I lost my virginity to..."

xXx

"NO DICKLE-FICKLE WAY!" Sora screamed, dropping to the floor, barely able to miss the ball that Riku threw at him. They were in gym class and playing dodgeball. The brunette was able to dodge another ball, before catching one that Riku threw at him again.

"Ha! Sucker." Roxas came up to Sora and nudged him.

"Not cool, cous." The blonde snapped, taking the ball and throwing it. It had been another long summer that had cut cousins Roxas and Sora apart. Roxas lived in a huge mansion in the woods of Twilight Town while Sora on a small town house on Destiny Islands. Their reunion wasn't so happy, with Sora preoccupied with Riku's depression. Sora shrugged, and had gotten hit by a ball. He jogged over to the side, and sat next to Riku, who rolled his headphone cord between his long fingers. They were at the end of a ten person line. Unless people caught the ball-which was unlikely since most of the people out there were girls who were afraid of breaking a nail- they were stuck. Unlike the rest of the students, Riku wore gray sweatpants, and a hoodie. With all the sweating and the radiated body heat, Sora thought Riku would be on fire, with all his layers. Sora definately was sweating up a storm.

"Hey Riku... Are you hot? I sure am..." Sora asked, not trying to make it seem like he was talking about they're looks. Riku shrugged, adjusting his headphones, which the teacher had asked him to put away, but he bluntly refused.

"Not really..." A bead of sweat rolled down his pale skin, which made Sora know otherwise.

"You know... I know you're trying to be strong, but it's okay to show weakness sometimes." Sora said, reaching out to his friend. Riku froze, and glared daggers at the brunette. Sora retracted his hand quickly as if it was on fire.

"I will never show weakness." Riku bluntly said, as the teacher called jail break, and Riku trotted over to his side, instantly grabbing a ball and chucking it at some unsuspecting girl. Sora sighed, and tried to get back in the game, but couldn't get around the strange look Riku had given him. It was stranger yet, after Riku had graduated from their stuffy middle school, and he went onto Kingdom Acadamy, it was like Riku had totally changed. He got a new best friend, his clothing and personality changed. Well come to think about it... Riku's personality only got more depressed. Sora remembered back before Riku's mother got married to his step-dad when Riku actually smiled, and wouldn't glare at his friends. Back when Sora and Riku were best friends. That was a long time ago, though. At least five years.

"Sora, watch out!" Roxas called, right before his cousin got beaned in the head by a ball. Sora fell backwards, while the teacher stopped the game and demanded that the thrower take a lap, and Roxas bring Sora to the nurse. Roxas, lifted Sora in a piggyback style, and carried him to the nurse's office.

"Wher' we goin'?" Sora asked, a bit dazed. Both his vision and speech were slightly slurred.

"You got beaned pretty hard. Riku must have a vengance for you or something. Geez, I've never seen someone throw a dodgeball with such strength..." Sora blinked, and swallowed, the odd taste of blood filling his throat.

"Riku hit me?" Roxas nodded, turning towards the office.

"Yeah, like flat out chucked. He should be a javalin thrower." Roxas commented, chuckling slightly, at the lame joke. The two navigated their way to the nurses' office. The nurse helped Roxas ease Sora down and off onto the plastic covered bed. She shown a flashlight in his blue eyes. She asked him what type of symptoms he was experiencing.

"My tongue hurts..." Sora slurred, blinking. His eyes were adjusting back from being blurred. The nurse had him open his mouth, and confirmed that Sora had bitten a big chunk out of his tongue.

"You'll be alright. Please come back if you get a headache, or feeling woosy." She ordered, before releasing the cousins. Roxas helped Sora up, and the two left, walking back to the gym.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked, nudging his cousin. Sora looked up from the quartz floor.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Roxas frowned, and stopped, swinging in front of the brunette, and grabbed his face with both hands.

"You sure? You seem dazed. Do I need to bring you back to the nurse?" Sora shook his head, and escaped Roxas' grasp.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm just a bit lost in thought." Sora admitted, then continued walking. Roxas caught up with him.

"About?"

"Riku... He's so different now... Well from like five years ago..." Roxas snorted, then started to laugh. Sora pushed Roxas.

"That's not funny!" The brunette pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Roxas stopped laughing and shrugged.

"Sorry, but you've got to stop being in your Sora land where everyone stays the same. People change. It's very unlikely Riku's gonna be the same person he was five years ago." The blonde said, as he pushed open the doors of the gym and joined the game. Sora took the bench-as per teacher's orders- and watched Riku in particular. Maybe Roxas was right. Riku could never be the same person he was when he was a kid, but Sora didnt like the person he had turned out to be. Dark and scary. By the time the game ended, Sora was starting to get a little mad at his friend.

"Riku, we need to talk." Sora said, moving his stuff next to Riku's. Riku looked up and stiffened, the proximity of Sora was too close for his liking.

"So? Can't this wait? I've got to change." Riku started for the bathroom, but Sora reached out and grabbed Riku's wrist, holding on tight. Riku's eyes widened, and tried to jerk his arm away.

"Let. Go. Now." Riku growled, hoping Sora couldn't feel the skin on Riku's wrist. Riku never cut. The scars were from when his drunk step-dad threw him through a window, face first. Riku threw out his hands to protect his head, and his arms got badly scarred. First, Sora landing on him, now this? Riku's day wasn't going well.

"NO! Riku... I can't..." Sora bit his lip, feeling as if tears were threatening to appear. Riku jerked his hand a few times, but surprising to him, Sora's grasp never failed. This was just getting worse by the second. Roxas looked over the counter and saw Sora and Riku in a glaring contest.

"Come on, Sora. Let go. The bell's about to ring." Sora let go, still glaring at the pale emo kid. He had felt something on Riku's wrist, and he was sure it wasn't a wristband. Sora watched as Riku sulked off into the bathroom.

"Geez, what's you're problem today... I know you care for him, but I've never seen you this angry." Roxas had moved, sitting down next to Sora, who was just barely starting to change.

"Roxas..." Sora's voice dropped, to a whisper, and the blonde cousin had to lean forward to hear.

"I think Riku cuts himself... Maybe that's a secret that he's trying to keep..." Sora whispered, taking off his shoes, and socks. Roxas' eyes widened.

"How can you be sure?" Sora shook his head and glanced at the bathroom stalls. Riku hadn't came out yet, luckily.

"I felt his wrist. There were scars there..." Roxas gasped, as the bell rang. Sora quickly got changed and joined Roxas, leaving the locker room. Sora felt really hurt that he didn't know his friend anymore. Roxas on the other hand, was terrified for Riku. He didn't really know him, but he had watched a few documentaries about teens who cut. There was this teen on there that had committed suicide because he thought he had nothing to live for. Roxas saw how Riku acted when he was around everyone. Watching and keeping everyone at bay. Maybe, just maybe he thought that there wasn't anyone to care for him. If that was the case, Roxas made it his personal mission to make sure Riku didnt want to kill himself.

xXx

Axel had sat outside at lunch, picking apart the haogie roll, and dipped in in the clam chowder soup. He couldn't help but feel like he was on a cloud, all the happy memories of Larxene flooding his vision. It was like he was with her now, their bare legs touching, and Larxene's cat green eyes burning holes in his soul.

"Day dreaming?" A seductive purr, brought Axel back from Cloud 9. Larxene grinned, schooching closer to the flame head. Their hips touched, and another old memory popped in Axel's naughty mind.

"Kinda... I'm more in shock." He smiled, and ate the soup dunked bread. Larxene's grin twitched, watching him eat. Yes, it had been a long time since they had seen each other, but all the emotions had came back when she saw him. The blonde touched her stomach, and felt a twinge, feeling a little sick. She had no idea how she was going to tell him...

"Hey, Axel." Zexion said, coming over from the shade, to join them. Xion trailed behind, with Riku in tow. The pyro head, smiled, at his roomate and friends.

"Oh guys... This is Larxene Cloryx. Larxene, these are my friends, Zexion Stelona, Xion Somerni and Riku Sommet." Axel introduced, trying not to feel awkward. It wasn't like Zexion hadn't met any of his ex-girlfriends, but Larxene was special to him, and he never got to ever introduce them, since Larxene had fallen off the face of the planet... Until now, that was.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Zexion, Axel's roomate." Zexion nodded, turning and looking at the other two. Xion introduced her and Riku, while Riku zoned out, with his headphones to his ears. Larxene didn't like any of them, but pretended to be nice, for Axel. He had a problem with her being a complete bitch to his friends when they were dating, back in Radiant Garden...

"I hope to see Axel more often, since I came back from my trip." Larxene had answered Zexion's question, that Axel hadn't heard. Axel blinked, trying to grasp what was going on.

"Trip?" He asked, turning to her. Larxene nodded, grinning.

"I never got to tell you about it before I left, but my parent's had taken me on a trip around the world. I had a lot of fun, and took a lot of pics." Axel watched as his old girlfriend began talking again, enthusiasm sharpening her eyes. Sometimes the images of their last night together would find their way into his vision, which he ended up sitting there grinning like an idiot, before Zexion kicked him.

"Get up lover boy. The bell just rang." Zexion said in his deep authoritve tone. The steel haired teen was the brains out of the two of them, and exceled in school, and in trivia, but when it came to brawns, popularity or just down right talkitiveness, Axel took the cake. He snapped back into reality and saw everyone was gone, except for Zexion.

"Where'd everyone go?" Zexion wanted to drop a gallon of water on the pyro head for being so dense.

"I just told you. Class just started. They left about five minutes ago." Zexion sighed, walking off. Axel numbly followed, not even making a flashy comment. Zexion was right, everyone was in class. Axel decided to skip the rest of the day, jumping in the beat up old clunker of a car he had and drove home, falling in his bed, thinking about Larxene.

xXx -Twilight Town-

Riku and Zexion passed the border from Hallow Bastion to Twilight Town. Both teens had a part-time job at the Twilight Town Diner, from 3-9pm, Monday, Wedensday, and Sundays. It didn't pay much, but to Riku and Zexion, it was better than nothing. Neither teen spoke tell they got to their work, the albino haired boy refusing conversation anyways, blocking out the world with his headphones. Zexion didn't have much to say to Riku anyways. The shorter boy knew that Riku wasn't one to dwell on his pain or sadness. It hurt him a little that his best friend was blocking out the world with his music, but it was clearly justified right? He had lost his mother, and Zexion didnt know what that was like anyways. He had been raised in a foster home, and after he was adopted- 15 years later, Zexion left, moving in with an old friend.

"Zexion... You know Sora and Roxas right?" Riku asked, finally talking. They were still a few blocks from the diner. Zexion nodded, his intellectual mind working.

"Sora Hikari, music and sports prodigy. Roxas Aethon, music and drama prodigy... Yeah, why?" Of course Zexion knew them. Anyone that went to Kingdom Acadamy had a file, which Zexion was in charge of going through and finding the stars. That's what he usually did with his last period, go through each student and find out their special talent, making a note of it. Unlike any other rivaly high school, in each district around Hallow Bastion-the name of the district which Kingdom Acadamy is located- this school was home of the most talented and best scoring students in all of Kingdom Hearts. All the parents of prodigy kids, sent them to Kingdom Acadamy. Ordinary kids did go to the school, but they were always foreshadowed by the top students.

Riku rolled his eyes refraining from groaning, sometimes Zexion's photographic memory gave him a headache from the overwelming knowledge slam. "Well in P.E. today, Sora had grabbed my wrist... I had taken of my bands, so I know he felt my scars..." The words made Zexion's ear twitch, he being the only one that knew that Riku was abused. He was there when Riku had first pulled the knife out and cut his wrists. Zexion knew what Riku needed was help, not judgement. Instead of turning his back when Riku initally started being really abused, Zexion took him under his wing, and helped him out. He was there for the albino haired boy when the beatings got tough. Especially when Riku was in a rough time, Zexion coached him through it, making sure that the pale boy never cut his wrists again.

"What do you think you should do?" Zexion asked, passing the ball right back into Riku's court. He liked to let other people solve their problems, and not jump in with his answers, since most people wouldn't take his advice anyways. Riku shrugged, running a hand through his long silver hair. It hadn't been cut in a very long time, the tips, just reaching his shoulder blades.

"I don't know..." He mumbled, pushing through the doors of the diner, and headed straight for the bathroom, to change into his uniform. Zexion followed, ears dropping, feeling awkward.

-Destiny Islands-

The bus dropped the last kids off at Destiny Islands before returning back to the school. Sora stretched, leaning back, while everyone stopped, waiting for him

"Man, school's so boring..." Tidus commented, when Sora caught up with him Selphie laughed, playfully pushing the blonde.

"Your kidding right? School is amazing. I'm excited for this year." The jump-rope queen smiled, and moved so she walked next to Kairi. Tidus grunted and fell into step behind the brunette girl and stepped on her flip flops, causing her to fall in the sand.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T! THIS WAS A NEW DRESS!" Selphie yelled, chasing after the shorter boy. Sora hopped out of the way, sliding next to Kairi and Wakka. Tidus ran around them once, then bolted towards the unpopulated part of the island. There were two parts of Destiny Islands. The populated side, faced towards the other districts, while the deserted side, was more of a play beach for the kids. Almost all summer, the island was inhabited. Mostly everyone would sit outside until sunset, since the sea always had the best scenery.

"Tidus, you should stop." Sora said, before grabbing onto Tidus' white Volcom jacket. The blonde stopped, and then turned to Selphie.

"Hey, I'm sorry... You just were walking slow..." Selphie could tell that Tidus totally meant his apology but the reason why he did it, wasn't the truth.

"Apology accepted..." She smiled brightly, before stepping forward, and then pushed Tidus down. The blonde didn't expect that, and fell.

"Payback for ruining my dress." Selphie smiled, then held out her hand to help Tidus up. He grabbed her hand, but pulled her down. Sora, Kairi and Wakka laughed, seeing the flustered look on Selphie's face. Everyone knew that Tidus and Selphie flirted with each other. Kairi even wondered when Tidus was going to ask her best friend out on a date. Selphie rolled off of the blonde and huffed, fixing her hair, and brushing the sand off her dress. Tidus smiled, and reached over, and helped her fix her hair. Selphie blushed right before Tidus stood up.

"Come on Selph... I'll take you home." Tidus offered, holding out his hand. Selphie took it, and the two of them left, leaving Wakka, Sora and Kairi alone.

"I better make sure they get there. See you tomorrow brudda, sista." Wakka said, jogging after them. Sora and Kairi were left alone.

"That was kinda strange... what happened?" Kairi asked, turning to Sora.

"I have no idea... Hey, why dont we get some ice cream?" Sora asked, smiling, before taking off to the ice cream shop.

"What? Uh... Okay?" Kairi mumbled, taking off after her crush.

After they got their ice cream-Strawberry for Kairi and Chocolate for Sora- the two sat down on the dock and watched the sunset. The waves lapped lightly at their feet, while the sun started to dip into the horizon, painting the sky in oranges, pinks, yellows, and reds. Kairi finished hers first, placed her hands behind her, and leaned back, closing her eyes. Sora watched Kairi's mouth twitch into a smile, and couldn't help but feel his heart race. Kairi opened her eyes, and saw Sora watching her, with a blushing smile on his tan face.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked, shifting her weight to one hand and touched her face. Sora laughed, and caught her hand.

"No, your face is fine." He blushed a little, holding her hand. Kairi blushed, and couldn't help but look from their joined hands, to Sora's tanned face. Over the summer, her family had visited her cousin Namine in Twilight Town and her grandmother in Radiant Garden, and she hadn't seen Sora all summer.

He had changed. His skin looked sun kissed, his cheeks had lost all their baby fat, he even had a growth spurt. His clothing style had also changed, graduating from big shoes, baggy shorts, tanktops and short sleeved jackets, to bright yellow and black converse, loose fitting jeans, a crown chain, a gray tee with a barcode and a black hooded vest. Kairi had changed too, but she didnt think so. Instead of looking like she was wearing hand-me downs, she wore clothes a model would wear, a pink and white halter, with matching tennis skort, pink high top converse, and had a long black cord with a pearl at the end. Her grandma had totally spoiled her.

"I didnt get to ask you, Sora... How was your summer?" Kairi had asked, standing up, after the sun started to go down. Sora joined her, and the two headed for home, carrying their backpacks. The blue eyed teen shrugged.

"For the most part, it was really fun. I learned how to surf, from Wakka and I even went to a few concerts." He said, trying not to think about the news report that had really crushed his old best friends' heart. Kairi noticed his sudden down behavior and gently nudged him.

"For the most part? Are you thinking about Riku again?" At lunch Sora had told Kairi that he was concered for the older teen, but nothing much about the subject. Sora nodded, and gave Kairi a small smile.

"You know me so well." Kairi rolled her eyes, giving an airy giggle. Sora smiled and the two of them continued talking about their summers, avoiding the delicate topic of Riku. By the time they had come to Kairi's home, the sun had set.

"Well, I guess this means goodnight. I actually have homework for once." Kairi exclaimed, putting her hand on the door knob.

"Yeah, me too. Well I'm gonna go home. Night Kairi... See you in the morning." Sora said sweetly, and gave Kairi a quick kiss on the cheek before casually striding off her porch and towards his house. Kairi's cheeks filled with a soft blush, as she went inside. From the shadows, Sora turned and watched Kairi go inside and his heart jumped for joy. He had finally kissed Kairi. Even if it was one on her cheek, it was still considered a kiss. He smiled and ran towards home, beaming.

**A/N: Man, sorry about the extremely long first chapter. Once I got started writing, I guess I couldn't stop... '-'**

**Anyways, so how'd I do? I once again thank for allowing me to use her TW last names. It means a lot.**

**Oh, I almost forgot to explain why I had put a astrick by the description of Riku's hoodie that he put in his locker. I've always enjoyed Xemnas' final form, and so Riku just has that form, in a hoodie.**

**I hope you guys are catching little things that happen in here, because serious stuff is behind all this. All will be revealed... Later.**

**Well I'm Sazha signing off. PLEASE REVIEW and or PM MESSAGE me if you have anything to say, or if you have an idea or pairing/ship you think I should put in here. I'm welcome to anything you guys have to say.**

**Thank you- Sazha**


End file.
